Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 461 - Barbershop Anxiety
Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 461 - Barbershop Anxiety is the four-hundred sixty-first regular episode of Far Lands or Bust, and the one-hundred twenty-seventh episode of Season 5. Video Overview Fundraiser Issues and Updates Kurt exits his Hidey Hole on a Wednesday, and says that strange enough the the Child's Play Charity fundraiser has lost $500. Thinking that he either read the donation number wrong last episode or there was a donation that was redacted for whatever reason, Kurt says that for now the fundraiser is at $32,125.74. Briefly explaining why he is playing in an old version of the game, Kurt says that he live streamed yesterday but failed to stream Universe Sandbox 2 as it broke. He played Besiege and Lovely Planet and will upload that. The Barber Kurt says that there is a Far Lands or Bust related secret video relating to his physical appearance coming out on Friday. He wants to trim his beard at a barber but does not know what do do or where to go. Question: Do you plan on doing a multiplayer with PaulSoaresJR and or inviting him to the FLoB-athon? All MindCrack members are always invited, but PaulSoaresJR is almost never available to collaborate. Question: Have you ever visited meteor crater in Arizona? Kurt has visited, and uploaded a picture of the amazing sight on his DeviantArt account. Question: Have you been following the Planetary Society's light sail project? He has been following it a bit, and really likes Planetary Science. It is currently being led by Bill Nye and is a great source of planetary news. Question: What is your favorite meme? The Y U Do Dis gets a laugh out of Kurt, but he is not a big meme fan. Overly Attached Girlfriend transferred her fame into a vlog channel. Question: Have you tried any of the local coffee or tea places yet, or are you still using Intelligenca or nothing at all? A pretty good coffee is in the area, but he still orders from Chicago. Kurt happened upon a hidden vegetarian/vegan place in the area and it has a very good gluten free selection. Question: Did you play with Lego as a child, if so what did you like to build? Reminding people of the Space Shuttle vlog, Kurt says he had the Black Sea Barracuda. Question: What was the longest drive you ever made? What did you do to keep yourself from being bored out of your mind? Kurt went on a lot of road trips as kid, and thinks South Dakota may have been the longest trip. When he was one year old he supposedly was driven out to the East Coast. He drove multiple days to Las Cruces, and says he drove a lot in Portland. Kurt likes doing things more than driving through things. He makes a thumbs up in the sand. Question: Do you like taking pictures? If you do, what's the best picture you've ever taken and the best picture you are in? Taking pictures is something Kurt enjoys, and loves panoramas right now. His favorite picture he is in is the one where he is in front of Space Shuttle Atlantis in the Orbiter Processing Facility. Trivia * The end slate links to Besiege: Mars Rover of Death! - Livestream Archive and Minecraft Wayward Wonders CTM - 01 - Monument Men.